


Frappe-moi Donc

by Hippediva



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Character Death, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-07
Updated: 2001-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippediva/pseuds/Hippediva





	Frappe-moi Donc

Oh, this is just too good, too precious!! What in Force sake are you doing here, Master Jinn? Hiding from some Scourge of the Republic? Waiting to strike with all the power of the almighty fucking Jedi behind you? No?

No, I guess not. You're sitting in a dingy bedroom of a dingy whorehouse on a dingy planet somewhere in this fucking dingy galaxy watching me with unbelieving eyes. Is it such a damned surprise, you ass! Did you really think I was made to be a dirt-grubber?

You shake your head as though you're trying to clear it. Don't fucking bother. You can't clear away this shadow, Master Jedi. You made it. You created me as I am. Don't you like your handiwork? No? I'm quite beautiful still.

Tell me, Jinn, did your pride create Xanatos? Or was it just that you are the blindest, most arrogant old fucker I've ever had the misfortune to meet. You worked us both over real good. What happened with your first apprentice? Did you screw that up too? You know, you really are a walking disaster, Master Jinn.

Don't bother talking. You can't possibly have anything to say to me. Besides, you paid for the night or you wouldn't be here. And I'm not being paid to talk.

You're shivering at my touch. Delightful. Oh well, I've had worse, Jinn. Much, much worse. You wouldn't believe some of the creatures I've fucked. It's all the same to me. As long as I get my money, my owner's happy.

Oh, now that surprises you! What? That I am owned? What kind of a world do you think you live in, you old fool!? Everyone is owned or owns. Nothing is free. Not even you, although you draw yourself up to deny it like the picture of righteous Jedi purity.

Don't you dare judge me, Jinn. Don't you fucking dare! I'm very good at what I do. Trust me, I'll even get you off. More than once. It's one of my talents. I've put that early Initiate training to good use, Master Jinn. It's amazing the muscle control I've developed, the physical stamina.

Yes, that's better, just relax. You're stuck here with me for the time being and you're just going to have to like it or lump it. Or should I say hump it? Hmmm? That's nice. I had no idea you were that big. Don't give yourself airs, Jinn. I can take that twice over and still feel as tight as a fucking virgin. Like I said, some Jedi bullshit can be put to better use than saving a fucking galaxy that couldn't give a goddamn about being saved.

Your eyes have closed, little lines of pain crinkling around them. This doesn't hurt one bit and you know it. As a matter of fact, you're getting very hard. Nice. My mouth feels good, doesn't it? And you're quite a mouthful. You know, you could have had this and much more. Too bad you were so convinced of your own fucking righteousness that you told a thirteen-year-old he was a failure.

Am I such a failure, Master Jedi? Your cock doesn't think so. Come on, you're good and ready. Good and ready to screw me again. Only this time, you had to pay for the privilege. So get over here and stick it in, "Master". You're one of thousands and you're not special at all. You're just a man.

I thought you were a god. You! That's damned funny to remember here, kneeling on this rattling, squeaking bed, with you standing behind me, your cock shoved up my ass. I worshipped you. Did you know that I used to hold my breath every time you walked through the Initiate's wing? I didn't think so.

Yeah, come on, Jedi. Fuck me good and hard. Prove to me that you're just another john wanting a good screw. That I can give you, in spades.

I can't imagine what else you could want from me. You never wanted anything at all before. Should count myself lucky that you finally decided that there was something worthwhile in me, even if it's only this? More of your Jedi arrogance!!

There, I've tightened up good and I can feel you're ready to come. Your hands are hard and calloused against my shoulders, tangled in my hair, as you slam yourself into me, yanking my head back. Your voice is hoarse, a rasp of a cry.

Come on, lay down beside me. I'll be a good boy, do the pillow-talk thing, if that's what you want. Isn't that better? Your hair is soft, my fingers curling in it.

You want to be loved?

Oh, no, Master Jinn. We tried that once, a few years back. Don't you remember? You killed love in me. Murdered it with one cold look.

Your eyes aren't cold now. No, I think I've seen that look before, but I never expected it from you, from a Jedi.

You want me again? Ah, that amazing Jedi stamina!! I twine myself around your big body like a snake. You're still half-dressed, Jinn. No need for that, the room is warm enough. And I'll keep you hot.

Your hands are rough, pulling me down to lie beneath you. Alright, whatever. The customer's always right. There is something in your eyes I don't like now, Jinn. And I don't like your hands around my throat like that.

No, I don't like that at------


End file.
